The Undead Magick
by Gaarasama
Summary: A boy who grew up in a community of magick, and a boy who grew up with the undead. Witches and vampires, magick and undead, do they mix? The answer is unknown, but we’re about to find out. [sasunaru] [yaoi] [discontinued]
1. History

**The Undead Magick**

Author: Gaarasama

Email: angelayahoo888 at hotmail dot com

Summary: A boy who grew up in a community of magick, and a boy who grew up with the undead. Witches and vampires, magick and undead, do they mix? The answer is unknown, but we're about to find out. (sasunaru) (yaoi)

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto. The plot belongs to me.

Legend/Key (for stupid people who can't figure it out by themselves):

"talking"

'_thoughts'_

narration

_flashback/dream_

word(number) (there is a footnote at the end of the story)

_Name's POV _(point of view)

(A/N: author's notes)

**_song lyrics_**

Chapter 1: _History_

Sasuke was born in a poor(1) family of six(2). Because of his many brothers and sisters and the fact that he is the youngest, Sasuke was never much acknowledged.

At the age of sixteen, Itachi was pulled into the world of the undead. A vampire named Orochimaru has changed him. When Itachi came back, he killed the whole family, and left Sasuke, who was converted into a vampire too.

Because Itachi was Sasuke's creator, Sasuke had to stay with him. Sasuke was forced to live with the man who killed his family and love him. One day, Sasuke planned to kill Itachi, but up until now, he has never gotten the courage to.

627 years later, Naruto was born in a community of feared witches and wizards. A giant fire consumed the hospital in which he was born, and the only survivors were Naruto and a boy named Gaara.

Witches were greatly feared among the "non-witches", or the "fire-holders" as they are known in the witches' world. They were named that because all who are caught being a witch must be burnt, and the "non-witches" were the ones holding the torch.

Witches were always outcasts in the real world, but amongst others like themselves, they are loved and appreciated. Naruto and Gaara however, were a different story. Because they survived the fire that killed many witches, they were considered inhuman. And even though witches approve of the supernatural, they cannot accept these boys who survived the hellfire.

All their lives Naruto and Gaara lived in solitude, having only their magick and each other. Of course, they became great friends and even dated for a while. But things didn't work out and they went back to just being friends.

**_TBC…_**

(1) Yes, Sasuke's poor. I'm sick of rich Sasukes, they're beginning to annoy me.

(2) In this story, he has more siblings than just Itachi, because poor people always have a lot of kids. (I guess they fuck too much to make money :P)

This chapter is just kind of the background of the characters, the actual story would start in the next chapter.

If you want this story to exist, review. If you don't, don't review.


	2. Fateful Meeting

**The Undead Magick**

Author: Gaarasama

Email: angelayahoo888 at hotmail dot com

Summary: A boy who grew up in a community of magick, and a boy who grew up with the undead. Witches and vampires, magick and undead, do they mix? The answer is unknown, but we're about to find out. (sasunaru) (yaoi)

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto. The plot belongs to me. The attack Naruto uses in this chapter belongs to the creators of Witch Hunter Robin.

Legend/Key (for stupid people who can't figure it out by themselves):

"talking"

'_thoughts'_

narration

_flashback/dream_

word(number) (there is a footnote at the end of the story)

_Name's POV _(point of view)

(A/N: author's notes)

**_song lyrics_**

Chapter 2: _Fateful Meeting _

Sasuke is hungry for blood. This is not a feeling he likes. He didn't want to suck people's blood; see the horrific look on their face when they die. He didn't want to kill people; watch the life being sucked out of them. He didn't want to become a murderer; like the murderer who killed his family, Itachi…

Sasuke didn't want to follow in the footsteps of his older brother. He didn't want to make people's lives miserable, like Itachi has made his. He wishes that he can just die. But he can't, at least, not before he kills Itachi and avenges his family's death. Itachi knows this; but he also knows that Sasuke can't kill him; at least not with a weak heart like his.

Sasuke wondered the dark alleyways, searching for a dark soul. Someone who's heart is breached by evil, consumed by darkness. He searched for someone who _deserves_ to die, and not prey upon an innocent soul. If he has to kill, he wants to do something good for the world. Destroy some of the evil existing within. At least he can change _one_ person's life, even if it's not his own. Sasuke wants to be able to save people, not kill them. He wants to be a friend, not an enemy.

The number of lives he's consumed so far is countless, but he has made sure that all of them got what they deserved. He'd rather _die_ than to kill someone innocent, and pure. So Sasuke staggers along, searching for someone new; another's soul to prey upon.

In the dumpster behind a restaurant, he sees a scene he's seen so many times before; gangs picking on an innocent boy. The boy has blond hair, and blue eyes, and he was small. While as the gang members were big and strong, eyes holding only hate and malice, leaving no space for conscience and remorse.

The gang members bullied and abused the boy, beating him endlessly. The boy whimpers, he doesn't wish to be bullied; no one wishes to be bullied, he just wishes that he can go home, to his family, and friends. But he doesn't have a home, or a family, and he only has one friend. But that one friend is his _best_ friend, his _only_ friend, who has been with him his whole life. Always by his side, through the good times, and the bad. Of course, all the bad times outweigh the good, making it seem like he's never had a good moment at all. But he did. The time he spent with his friend was good, they were precious. The time he spent with his friend was a time he'll never forget, because they are _best_ friends, and they will _stay_ best friends until the very end.

The boy wants to get away from the pain, and go somewhere nice. Sasuke can relate to this boy. The same feelings, the same pain. Sasuke's pain is also emotional, and also physical. Just like this boy. They have a lot in common, and Sasuke was hungry too. So he decides to save this boy. It's like hitting two birds with one stone. He wants to talk to this boy. He wants to be his friend.

But before he has a chance to move, the boy's eyes flared, and flames surrounded his attackers, burning them. The fire suddenly dies out, the lights faded. The dumpster becomes dark again, cold, and lonely. The bodies slump to the ground, now lifeless. The boy hugs his knees, hoping to console himself, to feel better about killing the others. Sasuke walks up to him, hoping to talk to him. Who was this boy? What was this power? What is his purpose? Sasuke wants to know.

Upon his arrival, the boy looks up, his eyes holding fear. He fears he's going to be beaten again, he fears he'll have to kill again. He doesn't mean to kill; he only wants to defend himself. But he can't control his powers properly yet, and the powerfulness of his attacks overwhelm him. He fears that this boy too, before him, with the pale skin, raven black hair, and glowing red eyes, he fears that he too, will hate him; despise him for what he was.

But Sasuke didn't want to discriminate him. He just wants to talk. So he walks up to the boy, and sits down. "Hello." He says.

"Hi." The boy replies, "do you hate me too?"

Sasuke look back at him, surprise clearly fills his eyes, "No."

"Who are you?" the boy asks.

"Sasuke."

"Hi Sasuke, I'm Naruto."

"Hello Naruto."

"What are you? Are you human?"

"No, are you?"

"No. I'm not." The boy looks down, ashamed.

"Don't be ashamed." Sasuke tells him, "I'm not human either. I know how you feel. To hurt so badly, I know how you feel, to be treated this way."

"I…thank you."

Sasuke smiled from his heart and bid goodbye to Naruto. He must stay hungry a little more. He cannot feed upon someone like this.

**_TBC…_ **

Yay, a new chapter! I don't actually like the story all that much, but I just want to write right now, so yeah, anything's fine. There is a 90 chance that this story will be discontinued, maybe a few more chapters, but I'm not sure about after that. It seems that not that many people like it. I don't blame them. In order to like this story, you have to be a geek (to spell magic like magick), you have to like anime, you have to like Naruto, you have to like yaoi, you have to like the supernatural, you have to like vampires, you have to like witches, and you have to like shota. So naturally, not that many people out there are like that, including me. I'm just writing this for the sake of writing it.


	3. Hungry

**The Undead Magick**

Author: Gaarasama

Email: angelayahoo888 at hotmail dot com

Summary: A boy who grew up in a community of magick, and a boy who grew up with the undead. Witches and vampires, magick and undead, do they mix? The answer is unknown, but we're about to find out. (sasunaru) (yaoi)

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto. The plot belongs to me. The attack Naruto uses in this chapter belongs to the creators of Witch Hunter Robin.

Legend/Key (for stupid people who can't figure it out by themselves):

"talking"

'_thoughts'_

narration

_flashback/dream_

word(number) (there is a footnote at the end of the story)

_Name's POV _(point of view)

(A/N: author's notes)

**_song lyrics_**

Thank me, for I've decided to UPDATE!!! You are all at my mercy. Without me, you're thirst for this fic will NEVER be quenched, MWAHAHAHAHA!!!

I'm joking of course.

But not really, considering the fact that I _am_ indeed the author of this fic, and anyone who continues _my_ fic without_ my_ consent, will be tracked down and die a slow and painful death...

And have their fanfiction account removed from the site, because I WILL report you!

This story, will lose part of its gloominess and gain humor! So now, it's kind of like a romance/angst/humor fic. Hope you like it!

Chapter 3: _Hunger_

Naruto walked along the streets, thinking about the boy who he had met just moments ago. He had understood and treated him like a human being. He wished to be a normal human being, instead of the _witch_ that he was. He wasn't even a normal witch, he was one hated and pitted against by his own people. Only Gaara understood him. But now this stranger had come, and made him feel normal, and appreciated.

Naruto smiled. _'Finally I met someone who cares...'_ Naruto's smile faded, _'But I'll probably never see him again...'_ Just as those thoughts appeared in his head, he bumped into someone. The person spun around and hissed, his fangs glistening in the moonlight. It was that boy. _'Well that was quick...'_ Naruto thought.

Realizing who it was, the boy retracted his fangs and smiled, "Oh hello Naruto. I thought you were someone else."

"Hi...again." Naruto replied. "Umm...about before, why did you leave so fast?"

Sasuke rose an eyebrow, "I thought you needed some privacy."

"No. I just need someone to talk to right now."

"Okay. I'm listening."

"Not here."

"Then where?"

"At my place. Follow me."

Naruto turned around and guided Sasuke to a rundown shack at the outskirt of town. The windows boarded up, door practically hanging off of its hinges.

"Whoa, that's even worse than my house!" Sasuke said, "No offence of course."

"None taken. I know it's bad."

"Sorry."

"You don't need to apologize."

"I feel like I should."

Naruto didn't say anything. He walked inside with Sasuke behind him. A boy with flaming red hair who was sitting in the corner, deep in thought, looked up when he heard the intruders, revealing the kanji "Ai(1)" on his forehead. "Home so early Naru-chan?"

"It's almost morning Gaara. And how many times have I told you to stop calling me Naru-chan?"

"I don't know Naru-chan, you tell me."

Naruto looked annoyed.

"Who's your boyfriend?" Gaara asked, nodding towards the raven-haired boy behind Naruto.

"Sasuke. And he's not my boyfriend!"

"Hn. Sasuke eh? I know you. You're that vampire Orochimaru keeps talking about."

_'Vampire?'_ Naruto thought, _'I should've known. He's the perfect vampire! What with his raven black hair, pale skin, and red eyes, what else could he be?'_

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "How do you know Orochimaru?"

"I work for him. He pays well."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Pays well? Look at your house! If you can call it one!"

Gaara shrugged, "I didn't see the point of buying a nice house, people are just going to destroy it anyways."

"Why don't you just put up a barrier or something?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto looked surprised, "How did you know we were witches?"

"You set a guy on fire, what else could you be?"

Gaara looked amused, "You set a guy on fire? Again?"

"It wasn't my fault!" Naruto grumbled.

Gaara rolled his eyes, "Be careful okay? We have enough trouble as it is."

Naruto nodded.

Gaara got up. "Well, as long as you're here. How about you stay for the day? It's almost dawn."

"Look at the condition of your house! If I stay here, the sun will burn me anyways.

Gaara smirked, "There's more to this house than one might think, follow me."

Gaara walked over to the only piece of furniture in the house, a moth-eaten rug, and pulled it away, bring into view a tunnel leading underground.

Sasuke and Naruto followed Gaara through the tunnel and into a huge underground mansion.

"Whoa." Sasuke exclaimed, "Orochimaru _does_ pay well."

"Sit." Gaara said, motioning to the white leather sofa. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"Not unless you're talking about blood, I haven't fed for days!"

"No problem, why don't you feed on Naru-chan?" Gaara beamed.(2)

"What?" Naruto asked, surprised.

"I'm sure Naru-chan won't mind, would you?" Gaara asked.

"WHAT THE FUCK, OF COURSE I MIND!!! WHY DOESN'T HE FEED ON _YOU_???" Naruto screamed.

"Because you're sweeter Naru-chan."

"Look, it's not that big of a problem." Sasuke said, "I can last till sundown."

Naruto bit his lip. Sasuke _was_ the only one besides Gaara who understands him. Naruto sighed, "No. It's all right. You can feed on me."

"Really?" Sasuke asked. "Because you don't have to."

"It's no trouble, Naru-chan's glad to do it, aren't you Naru-chan?" Gaara asked, not waiting for an answer, "Well, do you need anything? Whips? Chains? Handcuffs?"

"Gaara!" Naruto yelled, blushing furiously.

"No? Okay. If you do, just ask."

Sasuke blushed too. "Feeding really isn't as big of a deal as everyone thinks. If both the feeder and the victim are consent, there will hardly be any pain at all. And feeding doesn't always come with sex."

Gaara nods, "Yeah I know, but just in case you wanted to."

"Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Naru-chan?"

"Shut up."

**_TBC..._**

(1) Ai in Japanese means love.

(2) Awwwwwww, imagine Gaara beaming, isn't that cute!?!?!?!?!? KAWAII!!!

Okay, review. I know this lost its serene touch, but I think there is such a thing as too much sereneness. And humor's nice once in a while.


	4. Lemon: You know you want it :D:

**The Undead Magick**

Author: Gaarasama

Email: angelayahoo888 at hotmail dot com

Summary: A boy who grew up in a community of magick, and a boy who grew up with the undead. Witches and vampires, magick and undead, do they mix? The answer is unknown, but we're about to find out. (sasunaru) (yaoi)

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto. The plot belongs to me. The attack Naruto uses in this chapter belongs to the creators of Witch Hunter Robin.

Legend/Key (for stupid people who can't figure it out by themselves):

"talking"

'_thoughts'_

narration

_flashback/dream_

word(number) (there is a footnote at the end of the story)

_Name's POV _(point of view)

(A/N: author's notes)

**_song lyrics_**

:says this in the most boring and monotone voice possible: oh my god, a new chapter, how exciting. aren't you all just thrilled about this? Yay. :shakes head: ARE YOU HAPPY? I'M CONTINUEING, YOU BETTER BE, BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO UPDATE. I just wanna stay in bed and sleep…

Reply to the smiley face (dude in case you don't know, it's the reviewer that signed their name as ":)" ) It's not that Naruto can't, as much as he doesn't want to and doesn't have to. You know how rich they are, Naruto doesn't have to work his ass off.

Yum2, I totally hate the gourd. He should totally just lose it and grow taller, then he'd be the hottest thing alive! Lol:P

lil-Riter, do you realize you reviewed 3 times? With the same review too…

Thanks to all that reviewed. Hope you do that again for this chapter.

!WATCH OUT, THIS WHOLE CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE A LEMON, MWAHAHAHAHA, I'm too lazy to actually write something with a plot so this is going to be a lemon. Aw come on, you know you want it :P!

Chapter 4: _Lemon (You know you want it :D)_

Sasuke leaned down, his fangs barely grazing the smooth skin beneath him. Naruto's breath hitched.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah." Naruto replied, "I'm sure."

"Because I don't want you to feel weird about this or anything."

"I won't."

"You're really sure?"

Naruto sighed, and pressed his lips onto Sasuke's. His tongue reached out and brushed against Sasuke's lip, begging for entrance. Sasuke smiled and kissed back with equal passion. Their tongues battled for control, and Sasuke won in the end. Naruto moaned as he felt Sasuke's tongue slip past his lips and into his hot, welcoming mouth; his tongue lavished and stroked, feeling every corner of Naruto's mouth.

Sasuke laid Naruto on the bed and straddled his hips, grinding into his crotch. Naruto gasped and tried to buck his hips, but Sasuke held him down. Naruto made a noise that's a cross between a moan and a whine and Sasuke smirked. He trailed a cold finger down Naruto's chest and into his pants. Naruto jerked. Sasuke's hand continued to toy and tease.

"P…please."

"Hn?" Sasuke asked, that cocky smirk on his face once more. His other hand reached up to play with Naruto's nipples.

"P…please, Sasuke." Naruto begged, arching his back.

"Please what?" Sasuke's mouth trailed down and latched onto Naruto's neck

"F…fuck me."

"Louder."

"N…no."

_'A stubborn little fox aren't you?'_ Sasuke thought. He held Naruto's hands above his head, his other hand holding down his hips, and brought his mouth just above Naruto's throbbing dick. He gave it a lick, causing Naruto to moan, and then stopped, his lips a mere inch above where he needed attention the most, his warm breath teasing him.

"Nn…Sasuke, please."

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto bit his lip. Sasuke smirked, and licked Naruto again.

"Ahh!" Naruto screamed, and tried to buck his hips again, but Sasuke's firm grip held him down.

"Tell me what you want." Sasuke insisted, and moved his mouth closer to Naruto's manhood, "Just say it and I'll relieve your pain."

"Nn…Sasuke, please. F…Fuck me!"

Sasuke's grin widened and his mouth wrapped around Naruto's dick. Naruto moaned. Sasuke worked his tongue around it, stroking every piece of skin he could reach.

"Nn…Sasuke…" Naruto moaned, "I…I'm going to…Ahhhhhhhh!" Cum spilt out of him and Sasuke swallowed every drop.

Naruto panted, and Sasuke fixed his fangs on Naruto's neck again, and began to suck out the blood. Naruto's head began to spin, and the images before his eyes began to blur. He reached out a hand and begged, "No…Sasuke, please s…stop."

Sasuke froze, "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

Naruto nodded, "It's no big deal. I…I just need to recover a little. My body hasn't really recovered from that blowjob you just gave me."

Sasuke smiled. "All right." He laid down beside Naruto and just watched him as he drifted off into a much-deserved sleep.

Sasuke stroked Naruto's hair, breathing in his scent. Naruto sighed in his sleep, his arm wrapped around Sasuke and he cuddled into his warmth. Sasuke was surprised, but then adjusted and wrapped his arm around Naruto too. He closed his eyes and fell asleep too.

-

Gaara sat in front of the television screen, his hand in his pants. _'I knew those security cameras would come in handy!' _

**_TBC…_**

I actually liked writing this. Whoa.

Did you like it? Please go easy with your complaints, it is only my second lemon ever.

Anyways, I loved the ending, with Gaara in front of the TV set and all, hehe… Hope you enjoyed this as much as I did. Until next time


	5. Shukaku and Kyuubi

**The Undead Magick**

Author: Gaarasama

Email: angelayahoo888 at hotmail dot com

Summary: A boy who grew up in a community of magick, and a boy who grew up with the undead. Witches and vampires, magick and undead, do they mix? The answer is unknown, but we're about to find out. (sasunaru) (yaoi)

Disclaimer: All characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto. The plot belongs to me. The attack Naruto uses in this chapter belongs to the creators of Witch Hunter Robin.

Legend/Key (for stupid people who can't figure it out by themselves):

"talking"

'_thoughts'_

narration

_flashback/dream_

word(number) (there is a footnote at the end of the story)

_Name's POV _(point of view)

(A/N: author's notes)

**_song lyrics_**

Ly Mizukage, Yum2, hogo-chan, chibi167, Generally Maz, and sodesne. I love you guys for reviewing. Others who are reading but not reviewing, shame on you.

Chapter 5: _Shukaku and Kyuubi _

The door opened and a stealthy figure approached the bed.

Naruto opened an eye and saw that he was face to face with Gaara.

"Wah!" He cried, falling out of bed, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I'm here to congratulate you on your wonderful sex last night."

Naruto blushed, "W…what are you talking about? We didn't have sex…"

"Yeah you did," Gaara replied, and held up a videotape, "and it's all nicely recorded on this."

Naruto's eyes widened, "Give me that!" Naruto tried to grab it, but missed.

"You are not getting this back. Besides, I have a backup copy." Gaara beamed.

"You know, I knew you were freaky, but until today, I didn't know how much of a sex maniac you were."

Sasuke stirred, "What's all the noise about?"

"Oh, we were just talking about the tape I have of you guys having sex." Gaara answered.

"That's all? Keep it down will you?"

Naruto was shocked, "You don't care?"

"No. I really need to sleep."

"How can you not care? He…"

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke cut him off.

"W…what happened to being nice?"

Sasuke looked up, "That was just to get you in bed."

Naruto, if possible, looked even more shocked, "No. Way."

"Yes way. Now shut up and let me sleep."

"You guys are impossible!" Naruto screamed, and stomped out of the room.

Gaara sat down on the bed, "You know, he's going to find out about it some day."

"I don't care about that." Sasuke replied.

"Then why don't you just tell him?"

"I was going to, but then yesterday…"

"What happened yesterday?"

"The mark on his stomach shows that Naruto…he…"

"He what?"

"He's the son of Kyuubi."

Gaara smiled, "Kyuubi?"

"You don't look surprised." Sasuke noted, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not. My dad and Kyuubi were friends(1). I always knew that Naruto was related to Kyuubi."

"You mean…"

"That's right. Shukaku…was my father."

Sasuke fell silent.

"The rumors are just rumors Sasuke. They're not true."

"How can I believe anything you say?"

"I don't know. You'll just have to trust me."

Sasuke paused. "Does Naruto know?"

"No. And I'd appreciate it if it stayed that way."

Sasuke sighed.

"And I think you should go talk to him."

"Hn."

Sasuke got up, got dressed, and set out to find Naruto.

_Meanwhile, in Naruto's POV…_

Stupid Sasuke. Who does he think he is? Acting like that just to get me into bed. The fucking asshole! I can't believe him! What is wrong with him? I can't believe that he'd resort to something so low; so…Gaara-ish!(2)

Kicking the dirt on the ground, I walk to my favorite place, the swings. Sometimes I'd come here in the middle of the night to think.

I reach up and wipe away the tears rolling down my face. Why did he have to be so mean? Why couldn't he at least lie about lying? At least that way I won't be hurt this bad. That idiot. I hate him! I hate him, hate him, HATE HIM!

I sniff, he didn't even follow me. Doesn't he care about how I feel? At all? Doesn't he at least care that he's not going to get more sex if he doesn't talk to me? That's insulting! He didn't even like the sex. I hate this! I feel like crap!

I just sat there for some time, thinking about nothing in particular at all, my thoughts drifting back to Sasuke every five seconds. What is wrong with me? Why am I thinking about him so much? And for some reason, I really don't think I want to know.

Suddenly, I hear twigs snapping behind me and spun around, hoping to see Sasuke. But standing there were several gang members, totally checking me out. They approach me, saying that I'm hot and how they want to fuck me and all that, and then one of them starts taking off my clothes! I didn't want to use my powers, so I beg them to stop; but they wouldn't listen to me. So I guess it's just too bad for them. I awaken my powers and killed them.

I carefully straighten out my clothes and sit down on the swing again. I hear another snap of twigs, this time coming from my left. Great, more rapists. But this time, it was Sasuke.

He comes and sits down on the swing next to mine and says, "We've got to stop meeting like this."

I stared at the ground, "Why are you here?"

"There's something I want to clear up."

"What's that?"

"What happened this morning."

"Go on…"

"There was a reason why I said what I said."

"Which is?"

"It's a long story. Are you sure you want to hear it?"

"Yes."

"I was the one who killed your parents…"

**_TBC…_**

(1) In this story, Gaara is older than Naruto, and that's why he remembers.

(2) Aww, poor Gaara, I'm sure Naruto still loves you. Oh, and the reason Gaara's so OOC in this is because the only reason Gaara's the way he is today is because nobody loved him. However, in this story, Gaara always had Naruto, so he didn't go crazy. (Even though I love him crazy :D)

MWAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFIE ATTACK! Review and I will tell you the whole story. :D Don't worry, it's not nearly as psychotic as Naruto's history in _Living Sunshine_.


End file.
